Antique Doll
The is a key item found in Corpse Party. It's an antique doll that belongs to Yoshikazu Yanagihori and holds a part of his soul as a gift from his late mother. It also makes an appearance in the Corpse Party BloodCovered manga and Corpse Party: Tortured Souls. Design In the games, the doll is a simple culture doll with dark blue eyes and brown hair, wearing white dress with a red material under it and a red ribbon on the collar. It has brownish green hair and wears a red small hat. It also had a gray string attached to it, making it able to be carried by tying it. In the manga, the dolls design was heavily changed, now wearing a gingham patterned red dress with no sleeves and a red ribbon on the collar. The eyes stayed blue, but it's hair were changed to blonde. The hat is now a poke bonnet with a matching pattern and a black ribbon on the side. In the OVA the dolls design is yet again changed, now having a red dress with white details and a green ribbon with a pink gem on it. The hair are now curly and brown and the doll wears a frilly sun hat with another green ribbon on it. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 2 The antique doll first appears in the second chapter. It is split into two parts: the and the . Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki must find them in order to appease the children spirits, Yuki Kanno and Tokiko Tsuji, who are holding Mayu Suzumoto captive at the infirmary. As the antique doll once belong to the principal's son, Yoshikazu Yanagihori. The antique doll's head is found in the western stairwell on the second floor. The antique doll's body is found in front of the custodian's office near the corpse of Shiho Hasegawa. Once reassembled, the item now becomes the and the doll begins to speak in a disquieting manner, which creeps both Yoshiki and Ayumi out. However, when used as repentance from the murderer towards Yuki and Tokiko, it backfires causing the ghosts to become angry which leads to Mayu's unfortunate and inhumane demise. It was at this point Ayumi throws the doll to the floor. CHAPTER 4 During the events of the fourth chapter, Ayumi reacquires the now-named as it might aid her and Yoshiki in finding the children spirits' lost tongues. As such, the doll begin to whisper hints as to the location of not only the tongues but items which can help locate the tongues. Unfortunately, when saying the final clue, the doll's voice became more psychotic starting to laugh maniacally. At this point, Ayumi and Yoshiki decided it was best to discard the doll onto the eastern stairwell. Corpse Party BloodCovered (Manga) Manga adaptation of the game changes a few events regarding the antique doll. It is also the item that slowly withers in the content page each volume, leaving behind an infants skeleton behind. Volume 3 The doll is found by Naho Saenoki, who carries it around with her. It is later given to Ayumi and Yoshiki in order to appease the child spirits and save Mayu. It seems to work at first, but soon backfires and the ghost kids kill Mayu by throwing her into the wall, splattering her entire body. Ayumi and Yoshiki leave the doll behind and run to look for Mayu. Volume 6 The doll is later found by Yoshiki and Ayumi, who were drying their clothes in the infirmary. Ayumi hears a creepy sound under the bed and screams, alarming Yoshiki. Ayumi, after realizing that she is only in her underwear, calls Yoshiki a pervert and slaps him. The two, after dressing back up, follow the dolls lead and realize that they need to look for the pouch in Mayu's remains. Yoshiki picks up a board, ready to do it, but Ayumi stops him, dropping the doll in the mean time, which is then forgotten. |-| CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U The doll makes a brief appearance in #7; Repentant Reals Go to Hell. After Yui and Tsukasa are captured, Yui wakes up to be strapped to the table, with Tsukasa blindfolded behind her. The TV screen turns on, revealing the antique doll. In this scene Sakutaro plays the role of MORISAW: A parody of Jigsaw from the movie "Saw". |-| OVA = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls The doll makes a first appearance after Ayumi and Yoshiki talk to Naho. Right after Naho dissapears, a doll pops out from her. The two of them pick it up, noticing that it used to belong to a guy named Yoshikazu. While the two explore and talk the doll starts making noises and after listening in, realize that it's apologizing. Yoshiki is startled by this and falls on the wall, which breaks open, revealing Ryou's tongue pouch. It is hinted that Ayumi and Yoshiki used the doll to find the other two pouches. Trivia * Bunka dolls, also called culture dolls, were famous between Taishō (1912-1926) and early Shōwa period (1927-1937). The doll's body and clothes are completely made from fabrics such as chirimen crepe fabric. * During the promotion period of Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear, 5pb collaborated with Namco Namja Town (a theme park with attractions inspired by games, manga, and anime series) to held a Corpse Party event. Players could participate in an attraction "Mononoke Bangaichi" (もののけ番外地, Mononoke Bangaichi, lit. Unknown Land of Spirits), in which they had to go to a treasure hunt and find 4 hidden antique dolls. In the checkpoints, they could find and chat with Corpse Party casts. Namja Town also sold limited "Corpse Party Antique Doll Crepe Parfait" (コープスパーティー 文化人形クレープパフェ, Kōpusu Pātī Bunka Ningyō Kurēpu Pafe, ''lit. Corpse Party Bunka Doll Crepe Parfait) for 750 yen (including tax) each. Gallery |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party: (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) BC_CG_014A.png|A CG after you find the dolls head. BC_CG_014B.png|A CG after you find the dolls body. Corpse Party BloodCovered Manga BloodCovered_DollFirst.png|Doll being found by Naho. BloodCovered_DollNaho.png|Ayumi and Yoshi being given the doll by Naho. BloodCovered_DollApology.png|Yoshiki using the Antique doll to appease the ghost kids. BloodCovered_DollAbandon.png|The doll being abandoned by the group. BloodCovered_DollRetrieve.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki finding the doll again. |-|CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U_CG_069.png|Doll appearing on the TV screen. 2U_CG_070.png|Ditto, with Yui disapproving. |-| OVA = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls TorturedSouls_Doll01.png|Doll after falling from Naho. TorturedSouls_Doll02.png|"Yoshikazu" written on the back of the doll's hat. TorturedSouls_Doll03.png|Antique doll starts speaking. TorturedSouls_Doll04.png|The close-up of the dolls face. |-| Misc. = Miscellaneous 029.jpg|High quality art of the antique doll from Charafre. Bunka doll parfait crepe.jpg|Corpse Party Antique Doll Crepe Parfait Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Spiritual Glossary Category:Merchandise